legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tama63/Archive/1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Pirates of the Caribbean The Video Game Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tama63 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jzfredskins (Talk) 07:25, May 14, 2011 Main Page It looks great but I can't edit the main page yet. I don't have any admin powers yet. ~Katbluedog Edit away mate! Ye be an Admin. Make me proud. ~ Jzfredskins No, everybody is equal. There will be no titles, which is why we wont be listed on the main page. ~ Jzfredskins Admin? Do I need the game to be an admin? xD 12:35, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin xD? Edgar Wildrat 14:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, please use that Userbox. ~ We can give out to users who make over 200 Edits. Those edits have to help the Wiki, and not be simple comments, or pointless edits. ~ By the way do you mind if I use your Archive thing on my Talk Page? ~ Help with page. I need you, or someone with Wii, to write the WII version of the first level of Curse of the Black Pearl. I wrote the Playstation3 version. 18:02, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Sure, as long as it's the same code as it is on the players wiki ( 18:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ). 18:15, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Would it be possible to get it in green or blue? # Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits Thanks! Thank you! Capt.GoldvaneTalk 18:24, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Home Page Please unprotect the home page. It has not been spammed and if nobody can edit it, i might discourage new users who come. By the way, I would like to be an admin here. I am knowledgeable about all the LEGO games, and I can greatly promote wikis. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 19:01, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Can I be an admin? I will be a great user. I am a very experienced user and can help make this wiki grow. Plus, I'm a big LEGO video games fan, so I should get the game soon and contribute a lot of articles. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 19:08, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Red hats & extra abilities Hello Tama63, First of all thank you for setting up this wikia and for the welcome. As you may've seen I set up the abilities and hidden special objects (which might require a better title) pages before signing up. Mostly to help other players with what I find out while I play the game and to give other users a handle to increase this knowledge (for one I'm still wondering what the crates with blue stuff are for and the orange handles, or with what characters' abilities you can use these (orange in LEGO Batman meant strong characters, and I'm guessing the blue crystals can be used by Blackbeard)) I'm considering setting up something about the Red Hats, too. But since they unlock extra abilities when bought, would they require a new page or be a 2nd chapter on the abilities page? And the Red Hats, will they be their own page or is Red Hats and Extra Abilities the same, since that's what they unlock? Maybe 'extra abilities' isn't the right name, anyway and they should just be listed on Red Hats as the ability the red hats unlock, aye? I'm sure we'll make this the best Wiki with everyone's cooperation! And make it help the game be even more enjoyable than it already is on its own! Thanks again! - Capt. McBarnacles Cutoff Because of the huge wiki growth in the past 2 days, I suggest we cut off promoting people. OK? Sir Wikilot (talk page) 19:01, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You weren't very clear, do you agree? BTW, the new message system is working. I saw your forum on Community Central. Sir Wikilot (talk page) 19:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I have decided to not change the new messages notification. The other admins on the Player's Wiki don't think we need to change it yet. Thanks for showing me how to change it. -- 19:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) *Hi, Hello, Tama63. I been too this wiki before but never edited till now. I'm just adding the levels and pictures from them. Please leave me a message if you can think of anything i can do on the wiki. User: What's Wrong with You People Grille's Welcome Box Can you help me make a welcome box to welcome new users? Cap'n Fierce (talk page) 09:52, May 28, 2011 (UTC) BTW, there was a typo in the template. It said "devolped" instead of "developed." --Cap'n Fierce (talk page) 10:06, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Awkward Wiki Please come join me on Awkward Wiki! It is brand new. I need a bit of help with MediaWiki and could use a contributor I know. Cap'n Fierce (talk page) 14:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Could we also form a partnership and have some contributors from here come over? Cap'n Fierce (talk page) 14:06, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Just E-mail me the login info for the Twitter. (jzfredskins@yahoo.com) ~ walkthrough/copyright questions Hey, thanks for the info! Do I need to use my actual name, or can I just use my youtube/Wikia ID? Just concerned for privacy reasons. I also saw under the Gameplay section about abilities and red hats. I could easily make a few gameplay videos of those as examples. I literally have all but maybe 30-60 minutes of gameplay recorded, so I have a lot of stuff to draw from. Well, I guess I'll put some more stuff together first. I'll also have more achievement walkthroughs put together also. copyright - thanks! Cool, thanks! I'll do that right now!